


Craving You

by jiggysaw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag without spoiling it, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, M/M, Minor Bang Chan - Freeform, Minor Kim Namjoon, Minor Seo Changbin, Oneshot, Seo Changbin - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, lee minho - Freeform, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiggysaw/pseuds/jiggysaw
Summary: “You know my dad used to tell me that sometimes you’re going to have to do stuff you don’t want to do, and it’s going to make you a better person. Pretty sure he wasn’t talking about this.”Lee Minho says, leaning against the table in the interrogation room he is currently in.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 24





	Craving You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic, It's not that long but It's pretty interesting to please enjoy!

“You know my dad used to tell me that sometimes you’re going to have to do stuff you don’t want to do, and it’s going to make you a better person. Pretty sure he wasn’t talking about this.” Lee Minho says, leaning against the table in the interrogation room he is currently in. 

Across from him, two very smart detectives, who look at eachother upon hearing Minho’s statement. 

“Well…,” one of them says, “Tell us what happened, Lee Minho.” 

Approximately 10 hours earlier 

Walking through the doors of the Auto Repair shop, Minho is very pleased to see that it is empty upon arrival. Well, all except the one person he was looking for. Minho walks through the shop with no problem, coming across the man he had come to see. 

The man turns as he hears Minho approaching and his eyebrows furrow as Minho starts to pull off his jacket as he walks towards the man. Throwing the jacket off, and onto the floor. He balls his hand into a fist, pulling his arm back before launching forward and punching the guy right across the face. 

The guy stumbles a bit, hand going up to rub his now throbbing jaw, an angry look on his face. Minho rushes him again, shoving him backwards by the shoulders until he’s against a pillar as he slams his fist into the guy's stomach. 

The man recovers fast, shoving Minho back before landing a hard punch on Minho’s cheek. The man moves from the pillar and towards Minho, moving both fists up as Minho does the same. He rushes forward, landing a kick on the guys stomach, knocking the wind out of the man as he falls to his knees, clutching his stomach, only to get punched across the face once more. 

The man falls to the ground as he rolls onto his back. 

“Capital Bank on sixth street, but I’m sure you already knew where he was going.” The man slurs out, still out of breath. 

Minho smirks as he pats the guy on his now bruised cheek, the man flinches in pain, “Thanks, Changbin. Great seeing you, by the way.” He says as he stands, turning and walking away to where he threw his jacket. 

“Always a pleasure, Minho.” Changbin says, not bothering to get up from the floor. Minho just laughs as he pulls on his jacket again, heading out of the shop. 

><><><

Han Jisung walks into Capital Bank, people already screaming at the clown masked man as he raises the shotgun in hand to the ceiling, firing one warning shot into the air as people around him start falling to the ground, arms covering their heads in hope of protection. 

He looks around, “Anyone know where the safe is?” He asks, looking towards the bank teller as he points the shotgun in her direction, silently telling her to move which she does, leading him towards the safe. 

He moves through the safety deposit boxes quickly, grabbing as much as he can in the time he has, stuffing it into the large duffle bag before coming across the number ‘367’. 

‘Jackpot’, he thinks to himself as he takes the box out and unlocks it, shoving the money inside his bag, coming across a small wooden box. He stuffs it inside his bag and stands, exiting the safe and heading towards the doors of the bank to leave. He crouches down and zips up his duffle bag, sitting the shotgun on top and grabs the handles before exiting the bank. 

He walks down the long flight of stairs, coming to the bottom he throws his mask off his face and onto the floor, he won’t be needing it again. Luckily there are no police there yet but instead a red car, parked by the curb. He stops and tilts his head as the window rolls down and hes greeted with a smirking Minho. 

He rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he looks at Minho, noticing his now bruised cheek. 

“Nice cheek, you visit Changbin again?” He says, walking towards the passenger side door. 

“Shut up and get in the car.” Minho says, sighing. Jisung just laughs as he opens the side door, throwing his duffle bag into the back before seating himself in the seat and closing the door as Minho speeds off down the road. 

><><><

Knocking on the door of the building, dressed in a pizza delivery outfit, holding a pizza box, Minho is greeted by a very large man who looks at Minho with a confused expression and suddenly Minho is very nervous. 

He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Jisung shooting around the corner and hitting the man in the face with the handle of his shotgun. They both watch as the man falls backwards and hits the ground with a ‘thud’, knocked out. 

Minho scoffs, “I mean, I felt like I could’ve handled that.” he says as he throws the empty pizza box to the ground, followed by the hat and jacket. Jisung just pats him on the shoulder, “Sure babe, whatever you wanna believe.” He says, throwing the shotgun over his shoulder and stepping over the man and venturing into the building. 

Minho follows him through the door before grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and dragging him through the hallways as they walk, grumbling something along the lines of how “squirrels with shotguns think they’re cool.” 

Jisung walks through the hallways, trying to turn the handles of each door, looking for a room to stuff the unconscious into so they wouldn’t alert anyone else of their presence there. Finally finding an open closet, they shove the man inside and prop a chair against the door handle in case the man woke up, he wouldn’t immediately be free. 

Walking through the halls and coming across the room they were originally looking for, they head inside, not bothering to close the door behind them. The room is lined with chairs and booths, lights hanging from the ceilings over each one. 

One light on in the center of the booths catches their attention as they head over to it. Sure enough sitting there, eating what looks like chicken is the man they’re looking for. 

Kim Namjoon, Mafia leader, involved in different types of trafficking and much more. He stops eating as he sees them approach his table. Gabbing the cloth from his lap, he wipes his mouth, setting down his utensils, he looks at both of them. 

“Have you ever heard the tale of the fox that finally caught the rabbit?” He says. 

Jisung takes out the box he had gotten from the deposit box and slides in on the table towards the man. 

“I wouldn’t open that.” Namjoon says, gesturing towards the box. 

Minho smiles, “Let’s take a walk.” He says, walking away and to the other room which is closer to the main doors. Jisung stayed behind to make sure Namjoon followed them. 

Minho seats Namjoon in a chair before tying his hands behind him. Jisung drags a chair from one of the tables to sit in front of the man as Minho stands next to him. 

“Talk.” Minho says, arms crossed over his chest. 

“You like the sound of my voice?” Namjoon says, keeping a straight face. Jisung chuckles while Minho rolls his eyes.

“No, we don’t like the sound of your voice.” The sound of police sirens filling the air as Minho leans against one of the tables. “Fine.” he says as cops enter the building.   
The next thing Minho knows is that he’s slammed against the hood of a cop car with his hands cuffed behind his back. He smirks, “Were the cuffs really necessary?” He asks as his police badge is slammed onto the hood next to his head and his hands are released from the handcuffs. He turns towards the head detective, Chan, who rolls his eyes at the smiling Minho and walks away. Minho stands up straight, rubbing at his wrists as he grabs the badge and puts it on over his head. 

He leans against the car as Namjoon is dragged out in handcuffs, “Nice job, bitch.” He says as he’s pulled away and shoved into a car that drives away. 

Jisung comes out of the building handcuffed. They make eye contact and Jisung’s eyes travel down towards the badge and he smirks at Minho as he’s dragged away by the officer and shoved into the back of the police car which also drives off. 

><><><

“Which leads us to where we are now.” Minho finishes, leaning back against the chair, showing off his returned detective badge.

The two detectives in front of him just sigh. “Get the hell out of here, Minho and take that trouble of a boyfriend with you.” One of them says rolling his eyes as Minho smiles, standing and exiting the room. 

He walks over to the cells, seeing his boyfriend sitting on one of the benches, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

“Jisung.” He calls out. 

Jisung opens his eyes and smiles upon seeing his boyfriend. Minho opens the cells, letting Jisung out and brings him in for a kiss. It’s short and sweet and soon enough they’re heading out of the police station and to Minho’s car. 

“So… what now?” Jisung asks and he seats himself in the passenger seat. 

“Now we wait for the next one, Darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, That's it! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
